In His Eyes
by Ariana Black
Summary: Hermione and Ginny both reflect about their love for Harry. Please read, I worked really hard on it.


A/N- I've been wanting to write this for a while now and finally got around to it.  The song is In His Eyes, from my favorite musical Jekyll and Hyde.  The point of view switches between Hermione and Ginny.  Lyrics in Italics are Ginny's part, Bold are Hermione's part, and Bold Italics are both of them obviously.  Hope everyone likes it.  Review or I'll send my owl Sprite after you.

            Rain poured down the window as Ginny stared out it.  Her mind was a million miles away from her, thinking of Harry.  Her mind was always on Harry.  It had been ever since her first year.  She couldn't help it.  She loved him with all her heart.  But she would never have the courage to say so.

_I sit and watch the rain_

_And see my tears run down_

_The windowpane_

            It had been such a stupid fight.  She and Ron had gotten into another of their now famous arguments, and Harry had tried to be the mediator.  Ron would have nothing of it and stormed off to his dorm.  And Hermione, still upset at Ron, had blown up at Harry, accusing him of always taking Ron's side.  And Harry, in turn, had blown up at her.

"Why do you _always pick fights with him?!  I am so tired of acting like a peacemaker with you two!  Why don't you just stay in your precious library for the rest of your life!"_

            The sky outside looked as gloomy as she felt.  How could she have blown up at Harry like that?  She loved him more than anything; she had since her first year.  But she'd just blown her chances permanently.

**I sit and watch the sky**

**And I can hear it heave**

**A sigh**

            Ginny sighed.  She thought she had been over him.  Over the years, she had become close friends with Harry, as close as Ron and Hermione.  But that was until the twins had trapped them under the mistletoe together.  She was sure the kiss meant nothing to him.  They were just good friends, and that's all they would ever be.  But that kiss had meant everything to her.  How could she go back to being "just friends" now?

_I think of him, how we were_

**And when I think of him,**

**Then I remember...**

_Remember..._

            She'd said such horrible things to him after he said that to her.  And he, in turn, had said equally horrible things to her.  McGonnagall wannabe, stuck up know-it-all, and bookworm came to mind.  His words had hurt her deeply.  But his words had not hurt nearly as much as when he had pushed her.  She'd been trying to get past him, to get to her dorm, and his fury made him snap and push her onto one of the couches.  His eyes had met with her for a few moments before her turned and ran up to his dorm.

_In his eyes, I can see_

_Where my heart longs to be_

            He made her feel important.  Her brothers had always been protective of her, warding off any potential boyfriends.  Except Harry.  They considered him and adopted brother, and therefore not a threat.  But Harry was the first to make her feel special.  She wasn't little Ginny Weasley to him.  She could lose herself for hours in those vibrant emerald eyes of his.  Those eyes that made her feel needed.  Those eyes that seemed like they could see into her heart.  

**In his eyes I see a gentle glow**

**And that's where I'll**

**Be safe, I know.**

            She had always felt safe with him around.  Even with all the monsters and troubles they had seen, she always felt safe with him around.  She had always felt she could trust him, count on him.  But then he had pushed her.  In anger, yes, but it still shocked her.  He hadn't even apologized, he'd just left.  How could she ever hope for him to love her now?  How could she tell him?

_Safe in his arms,_

_Close to his heart_

**But I don't know quite**

**Where to start.**

_By looking in his eyes_

_Will I see beyond tomorrow?_

**By looking in his eyes**

**Will I see beyond the sorrow**

**That I feel?**

_Will his eyes reveal to me_

_Promises or lies?_

            Had that kiss really meant nothing to him?  It hadn't been a quick little peck.  He'd put his arms around her, held her gently against him.  A long gentle kiss.  She could still taste his lips on hers.  If she relaxed, she could feel his arms around her, holding her as close as possible, almost reluctant to let her go.  She always felt safest in his arms, even if he was only giving her a friendly hug.  Just like she had when he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets.  Even after he'd released her, she'd stared into his eyes, searching almost.  Could it have been love she saw there?  No, Ginny told herself.  You're hoping for too much again.  It wasn't love.

**But he can't conceal from me the love**

**In his eyes**

_They're like an open book_

_His eyes..._

**I know their every look**

**His eyes...**

****

**_And most of all the look_**

**_That hypnotized me_**

            Hermione could always tell what Harry was feeling.  He wasn't good at hiding how he felt.  She could see in his eyes that he hadn't meant to push her; he'd just snapped.  That much was obvious.  Had there been something more in his eyes though?  Had she seen love in them?  No, Hermione, you're only fooling yourself.  You're seeing what you want to see.  His eyes had always had an almost hypnotic effect on her.  He could get her to do anything.  And now, she was trying to convince herself she saw love in them.  You're only setting yourself up to get hurt Hermione, she thought.

_If I'm wise_

_I will walk away_

_And gladly_

**But sadly I'm not wise**

**Its**** hard to talk away**

**The memories that you prize.**

            You should just walk away.  Forget him Ginny.  You'll only ever be friends.  You're just making yourself miserable holding on and hoping.

            Move on Hermione, its not going to happen.  Who knows if you can even be friends now.  He'll only ever see you as a know-it-all, not as someone he could love.

**Love is worth forgiving for**

_Now I realize_

****

**_Everything worth living for is there_**

**_In his eyes_**

            Of course I can forgive him.  He was angry when he pushed me.  I know I can't stay mad at him.  I love him and I always will.  But can he love me?

            I know I love him, and I always will.  But can he love me?  Did our kiss actually mean something to him?

**Love is worth forgiving for**

_Now I realize_

**Now I realize**

            I have to tell him.  I have to know how he feels.  Loving him is what's kept me alive in these times of darkness.  I'll go now.

            I have to talk to him.  Tell him I forgive him, that I love him.  I only hope he feels the same way.  Its now or never.

**_Everything worth living for is there_**

**_In his eyes._****__**


End file.
